


Ghosts

by dante0220



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Priorities, Revelations, True Love, reforming oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: A time after "Au Revoir", Neal discovers his Sara is more important than even his Greatest Con.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar belongs to USA Network.

[Sterling Bosch—London Branch]

Neal glanced about the elevator. His mind deviated between twin poles. He’d strolled through Paris for six months. _Le Cite’s_ highlights had been his oyster bed. The finest cafés rendered up their best delicacies for his palate.

Death gave him an all access pass.

And yet for once, the Con wasn’t enough….

He stepped out invisible in a sea of suits. Caffery the Ghost.

His eye met its goal alighting upon his Sara…

Her arched eyebrow and smirk agreed. Their lips met hungrily. Their embrace they never wanted to end.

A con surrendered for a love true. Who would believe?


End file.
